1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopedic shoe of the moldable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For those persons who have moderate deformities of the foot which could be congenital, arthritic, diabetic or related to other conditions, it has been difficult to obtain instock shoes that are comfortable and at a moderate cost. The person who suffers from foot deformities typically would go to a custom shoe shop where measurements and a cast would be made of the foot. The cast is sent to a factory where the shoes would be handmade to conform to the configuration or shape of the cast and the shoes sent to the custom shop to which the customer would have to return and have the shoes fitted to his or her foot. This procedure is both time consuming and very costly. The shoe of our invention can be carried in stock sizes and widths on the shelf, in a shoe store, selected, fitted and molded to the customer in one visit and at a cost far below that of custom molded shoes available from others.